


Fever Dreams

by anomeganeyatsu



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Brave (2012), Epic (2013), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010), Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Assassin Tadashi Hamada, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Missions Gone Wrong, Tadashi Hamada Lives, Title is a working title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 17:16:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anomeganeyatsu/pseuds/anomeganeyatsu
Summary: Stranded and waiting for their other teammates to return, Jim Hawkins is left to defend their ship from a masked assailant.





	Fever Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is very self-indulgent. I wrote a BuckTooth fic in this same universe but I still haven't finished it. I've been experimenting with this pairing ever since I wrote them in Stay the Nigh, and honestly, I cannot get enough of them.
> 
> Have fun reading!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own none of these characters.

Jim didn’t know how they got to this point. He sat inside the ship watching the blinks on the map that stood for the other members of their squad. Hiccup had assigned him to monitor their surroundings, make sure that they wouldn’t get blindsided by any hostiles. When the fighting had lulled, Hiccup had dismantled the ward of the veiling spell and Jim was able to cast his own to detect and get a read on the area. It was only then that the new problem had arisen.

He couldn’t sense Aster and Toothless.

Jim had widened his range but he still came up with nothing. Hiccup had then put out a search party. Jim transferred some of his energy to Jack. Being an Elementor, Jack could absorb energy from the surroundings to replenish his own but his weather blast had tired him out and with how dead the area was, it wasn’t doing much for his recovery. It would have been better if he got it directly from his element, but whatever the Order or the Nightmares did, nothing seemed to touch this land. Rapunzel had also given a magic replenishing potion to the young Guardian. It was enough to sustain him, but he couldn’t use spells higher than the fourth tier. For now, it was enough for the task.

With Hiccup, Merida and Jack gone to search for Toothless and Aster, it left Jim, Rapunzel and an injured Flynn in the ship. Hiccup and Jim had worked on a camouflage and shielding spell to afford them some protection. Jim and Rapunzel may be combat trained but their skills lied heavily on support. Jim was a pilot and engineer, his spells used for defense and scouting. He wasn’t a heavy hitter like Jack or Toothless. Rapunzel, on the other hand, was a healer, her spells aura based, strengthening her teammates own auras to increase defense and afford them some immunity from certain status effect spells.

They could defend themselves if need be. Besides, Jim had his eyes on the map and his detection spell was still active. Hiccup had set up a mind link spell between them since their comms were still down. It wasn’t unorthodox. Mind links were just avoided as much as possible. Their nature of leaving the mind open to another person posted a certain amount of danger. Mental shielding was a requirement but not everyone had strong enough shields. It had the tendency of unconsciously oversharing. Mind links also required trust, it was impossible to establish one if trust wasn’t present. At least everyone in the team had known each other long enough and thus had cultivated trust, to a degree.

Fortunately, no one in the squad is stupid enough to poke around in someone else’s mind.

From Jim’ peripheral, he saw Rapunzel holding Flynn’s hand. He wasn’t sure about the nature of their relationship but it was obvious enough to all of them that they cared for each other greatly. In fact, Flynn’s injury was the result of him shielding Rapunzel. He understood that Rapunzel was blaming herself for that. Although, if it was anyone’s fault, it was Jim’s. He and Flynn were partnered up for this supposed exercise-turned-mission. He was supposed to watch Flynn’s back. He could have easily protected him if he had been fast enough to throw up a shield for them. It wasn’t even a powerful attack. It wasn’t even a spell that got Flynn. _No_ , it was a dagger. Not even a spelled one. A poisoned dagger. _A poisoned dagger_ was what got his partner.

Jim clenched his fist at the memory. Remembered how Rapunzel had screamed. How the dagger sunk itself into Flynn’s side, breaching the material of his gear. How Flynn gasped and fell down, clutching his bleeding wound. Jim remembered how the blood seemed to spread, how it dripped on the ground. Everyone stopped, caught in what could have been a time spell but was only the shock of a fallen teammate. Hiccup took command, his voice tight with authority. Jim had known his friend was heir to one of the noblest tribe of Viking blood and strongest magical warriors. Son of Stoick the Vast, a legendary Viking Warrior Mage. He had never seen it more obvious than right in that moment. All of a sudden, everyone was taking Hiccup’s orders without question and they were able to push back.

By the end of the battle, Jim had been too focused on stabilizing the tampered core of their ship to pay attention to anything else. He didn’t see Toothless or Aster anywhere after he came out and declared the ship functional once again. He thought they could have been securing the perimeter as Hiccup had told them too. Nod, MK and the artefact which had become their new objective were safely in the ship. Rapunzel had healed what she could from the pair and were currently out cold in the seats. The artefact couldn’t be removed from MK and be secured in a proper containment as somehow it had linked itself to her. Nod and MK had understood why they couldn’t leave yet with two of their squad missing.

_“I’m not leaving anyone again,” Nod had said fiercely. Eyes closing and forcing himself to take a calming breath. MK had placed a hand on his shoulder. It was both a reassurance and stabilizer for Nod._

_“We’re not going to lose another person while on this mission.” MK had met Hiccup’s eyes straight. Determination swimming in her juniper green eyes._

Jim focused his attention back on the glowing map in his hand, eyes tracing the moving dots of his teammates’ auras. A curse leaves his lips when the ship suddenly rocked and sent him flying onto the ship’s console. His eyes immediately met with Rapunzel’s and he scrambled to stand. Nod and MK snapped awake, looking at them. Another hit came and sent them tumbling to the floor.

“What the hell is that?” Nod asked pushing himself up.

“Jim?” Rapunzel held onto the seat, hand not letting go of Flynn’s.

“I’m not sure. My spell wasn’t able to detect it.” He gritted his teeth as he stood once again. He shot Nod a look. “Stay here with them. I’ll go check out.”

“Are you out of your mind? Whatever that is, you can’t handle it by yourself,” Nod argued.

“And you’re injured. Between the two of us, I’ll have a better chance at standing up against whatever’s attacking the ship. Besides, you’re the only one who’s got enough combat training to be able to protect them.” Jim didn’t wait for a reply and ran out of there. His hands moved casting the strongest shield and threw it behind him. They were more important than him.

He reached the brig and dived to dodge a flame dagger that was thrown right towards him. He rolled and called upon his magic to summon his cutlass. He parried a few more daggers that were thrown at him, casting an anti-gravity spell on the area. He slashed his cutlass sending a razor sharp energy to his opponent, but the figure countered it with a slash of his own. The clash of energies sent them flying to the walls of the brig and Jim groaned as he began casting once again. Tendrils of shadows shot towards him but Jim kicked off from the wall, propelling himself out of the way. He activated the spell, a magic circle coming to life beneath the assailant. Lightning cracked the air and Jim had to look away from the brightness of it all. He opened his eyes to the scorched spot where his opponent stood but he wasn’t there.

Jim spun around as he felt a presence behind him and blocked the slash of a sword just in time. Jim felt his arms shake from the pressure being put on him. He wouldn’t be able to win in a battle of strength that was obvious now. Jim sent a kick and the enemy dodged, jumping away from him. The man must have casted a levitation spell on himself, canceling out the effects of the anti-gravity field that Jim had casted. A snap and Jim found himself falling, hitting the metal floor hard.

He rolled out of the way when the enemy sent him a fire blast. They charged each other at the same time, Jim using his quick reflexes to parry and dodge. Using everything he knew from combat training. He punched, kicked, flipped and casted spell after spell. He knew nothing about his enemy. None of the reports he had read mentioned anything about this guy.

He was dressed in a form-fitting, white body-suit, arms bare and showing the scars that marked his skin. He wore minimal armor—vambraces, gauntlets, greaves—that seemed to be made from light material but had the strength and durability to withstand any attack. Magic enhanced no doubt. His face was hidden behind a white fox-mask—golden eyes and flowing red lines for whiskers. Jim found it strange that for an assassin, he wasn’t dressed in the usual dark colors. But maybe it was in his quiet grace, the way he fluidly moved as he launched one attack after another, sinking into the shadows and appearing once again. He didn’t have any mark that identified him belonging to the Order of Shadows, but considering he was attacking them, Jim wasn’t going to ask any more questions about this guy’s allegiance.

He still can’t believe they sent them an _assassin_. Whatever that artefact was, it must be pretty damn important.

The brunette was growing tired, his magical energy depleting. He hadn’t had much from the beginning since he had transferred some of it to Jack. He didn’t know how much longer he could hold the guy off. Rapunzel would have contacted Hiccup’s group by now and he hoped they would get here soon. They were two miles out from the ship and if it was taking them this long, something must be holding them up. Maybe the assassin wasn’t the only one the Order had sent out.

Jim was thrown back, landing on his back from the shockwave of their clashed spells. He must have hit his head from the way the world spun. He could feel something warm dripping from his hair and _fuck_ head wounds bleed the worst. He knew he was down and he wouldn’t be getting up, his muscles were aching and shaky from magic exhaustion. Blood dripped sluggishly on the metal flooring, coming from several wounds on Jim’s body. The assassin walked towards him, katana drawn. He wasn’t even out of breath. Jim wanted to laugh at how outrageously outmatched he was.

He stopped and stood above Jim, he flicked his katana, the blood coating it splattering on the floor and walls. The fox mask was cracked, but it held still. The assassin wrapped both hands around the hilt of the katana. The man raised it and brought it down. Jim had summoned the last of his strength to block it. The blades clanged as they met. Jim gritted his teeth, the blade inching closer and closer to his neck. It felt hot and cold at the same time. The assassin pressed closer, masked-face a foot above Jim’s.

Jim knew he was going to die. He was going to die that moment without saying goodbye to his mother. Without having seen her before he even left. Without letting her know how much he loved her. She had thought this was a training exercise, unworried with the knowledge that her only son would be back. The last thing she’ll remember him by was a short message that said, “Gtg, training starting.”

Something broke inside of Jim and his magic lashed out, striking the enemy in the last ditch effort to protect himself. The assassin was sent flying to the brig walls and Jim panted, tears streaming down his cheeks from both pain and the thought of dying. He moved his head to the side to look at the downed assassin. He watched him pushed himself up, the crack on his mask spreading and shattering it.

 _At least I’ll die knowing who killed me,_ he thought absently.

The assassin coughed and spat blood out. He was up on his knees still facing away from Jim. When he did finally turn, Jim wondered if he had already died.

Because the face looking at him, the hazel brown eyes staring at him devoid of emotion or any light, belonged to someone he had watched die two years ago.

“Tadashi?” Jim’s voice was nothing but a whisper but it rang so loudly in the empty and damaged brig.

The assassin—no, _Tadashi_ —stood up shakily and made his way towards Jim. Jim could only watch him. It seemed he couldn’t get enough of him. But could you really blame him? Tadashi had been dead for two years. Consumed by flames in the effort to save Professor Callaghan during the celebration of the signing of the document that sealed a new alliance. Jim and Hiro had watched him run into the building, only for it to explode the next second.

Killed by the Order of Shadows.

And yet here he was, sitting above Jim’s limp and battered body, daggers drawn and staring at Jim as if he had never met him, never known him.

“Tadashi,” Jim said. As if the name was a delicacy he couldn’t get enough of. “Tadashi.” He hasn’t said that name in two years. It felt novel to let it pass through his lips again. “ _Tadashi_.”

He didn’t look much different the last time Jim had seen him. Older, taller, muscles more sculpted and distinct, scarred, stronger, deadlier, smarter, and still handsome. He stared as Tadashi’s face scrunched up in confusion as Jim continued to say his name.

_“Tadashi, no!” Hiro had shouted holding onto his brother’s arm._

_“You aren’t going in there!” Jim had added, heart beating too loudly in his ears, eyes betrayed as Tadashi all but ran towards the danger._

_“Callaghan’s still in there. Someone has to help,” Tadashi told them calmly. He met Jim’s eyes and he just knew there was no stopping him. “I promise I’ll be back.” He slipped his arm out of Hiro’s hold running towards the burning building._

_Hiro and Jim exchanged a look and as one they moved to follow after him but they had only taken a step when they slammed into a barrier. They watched as Tadashi entered the burning building. He didn’t know which one of them shouted, but he and Hiro began working furiously to dismantle the barrier. It didn’t take them long to crack it open. The moment they began to run, they were thrown back by a sudden explosion. Jim pushed himself up on shaky legs, ears ringing and eyes blurry. He reached out to help Hiro. Both their eyes never leaving the building that was now engulfed by a fire elemental._

Jim held Hiro in his arms that whole time. It had as much to do with stopping Hiro from doing anything rash as well as grounding himself. He didn’t remember much about what happened after. Other than he stopped saying Tadashi’s name, and that no one had found a body.

“ _Tadashi._ ”

“ _Stop_ calling me that,” Tadashi growled, glaring at Jim. He reveled at being able to hear that voice again, even if it was tainted with pain. The hands trembled as their grip on the daggers tightened.

Jim forced himself to raise his hand, to reach out and just _touch_ him. He smiled as his palm laid against Tadashi’s cheek. He was warm, solid, real, _alive_. Jim felt more tears slide down.

“You came back,” he said softly. His fingers threaded through Tadashi’s hair, soft as they had been that morning he had gripped them for purchase when Tadashi had him pinned to a wall as he kissed him for all he was worth. “Just like you promised.”

Tadashi’s hand took Jim’s in his own, clasping it. They still trembled and Jim didn’t know if it was from pain, confusion or something else entirely. Emotions began to dance in his eyes. Too many for Jim to keep up with. But he had that look when he was so overwhelmed, and Jim had all been familiar with that.

“What promise? I don’t— I don’t know you. I don’t remember making any promises like that.” His voice was soft, quiet, raspy, words coming slow and careful, as if he had forgotten and only then discovered that he could use his voice. That he had one to begin with.

“You never really do break promises, I believe you now.” Jim traced his finger on the scar from Tadashi’s chin to the corner of his lips. “I love you,” he sobbed out. “I regretted never having said that to you before.” He smiled through the tears, just staring at both the familiar and unfamiliar face before him. “I love you Tadashi.”

“Stop.” Tadashi blurted out.

“I love you.”

“Stop it!” His eyes closed, pain evident as his brows furrowed, his hand letting go of Jim’s as he gripped his head.

“I love you, Tadashi.”

“ _I said stop it!_ ” The dagger he had in his other hand lifted, glowing as it responded to Tadashi’s magic, and Jim knew this was the end. He looked into Tadashi’s eyes, smile never wavering, his hand cupping Tadashi’s cheek.

“I love—”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're curious, Tadashi's attire is based on c2ndy2c1d's [anti-hero Tadashi](http://c2ndy2c1d.tumblr.com/post/105900486200/some-vis-dev-concepts-of-tadashi-anti-hero-au-idk).


End file.
